Counsel
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Series of short one-shots of therapy sessions during First Class.
1. Raven 1

**Raven (1)**

"So," the counselor, especially flown in to guide their process and immensely curious about the mental state of mutants, says: "You have problems accepting your true self." "Wouldn't you?" Raven changes into her true form for a moment. The counselor gasps. "Thought so." The counselor tries to get a grip. "Yes," he coughs, "I can see your problem." "Not really." Raven performs another trick. She changes into a whole range of people ending with the counselor himself. "Please, ehm, Raven, could we continue our chat?" "Sure," she replies friendly and sits down on the couch. "This seems like a combination of body image issues and perhaps a multiple personality disorder, or maybe just an identity crisis." "Why don't you tell me? You're the expert." "Yes, yes I am." He coughs again. His education had definitely not prepared him for this. "Why don't you tell me something about when this first started?" Raven relates the story of the first time she changed and her family's violent response. "So, you suffered severe childhood trauma as well. Dear, dear." He fears he is completely in over his head.

"You broke him in, then?" "O, yes, when will you have your first session?" "I'd rather die," Erik states.


	2. Sean 1

**Sean (1)**

"So, you have trouble getting heard?" "That, and the opposite as well." "That shouldn't be a problem, right?" "Well, if you sound like this…." The counselor covers his ears, but the sound is both overwhelming and shrill. "I see." He is at a loss for words. "I also have trust issues, I guess, being rejected one too many times." He remembers his last attempt at asking a girl out. "We can work on that." Finally something familiar to get his teeth into. They discuss his past and how his gift has created various problems in communication. At the end of the session, he remembers something else. "I'm also afraid of heights." "We'll discuss it next time."

Standing on top of a satellite dish, he remembers the conversation. About to confess to his phobia, he finds himself falling in midair.


	3. Charles 1

AN: This one is more angsty than humorous.

* * *

**Charles (1)**

"So, the responsibility rests quite heavy on your shoulders?" "Yes, yes, it does. Looking after all of them, encouraging them, worrying about them." "And then, there's your troubled friend. The one refusing sessions." The counselor knows he shouldn't take it personal, but he does. Erik had stubbornly refused to come and had shouted some threats as well. He didn't want his mind to be messed with. The counselor was affronted by his behavior. "He is growing moodier, becoming impatient. I hope he doesn't get out of my reach." "Strong pull to isolation then?" "Yes, though I don't know why it should trouble me so." "He is your friend, but you are not responsible for his actions or behavior." "I know." Charles ponders on this. "Yet somehow I do feel responsible. Perhaps because I saved him, talked him out of a suicide mission." "Or perhaps because you had some insight into his mind, his motives, his past?" The counselor is utterly fascinated by Charles' abilities. How he longs to have those. It would be an absolute dream for any therapist. "Maybe, yes." Charles hasn't figured it out yet. "It can be an burden sometimes," he sighs heavily. "A power so large has to be managed wisely and that is a worry in itself." "Yes, of course," the counselor replies.

That night the counselor dreams of having a telepathic ability. It's great and extremely helpful in his work. He enjoys it immensely but after a while the negative effects take over. He knows people's darkest secrets. He can feel their pain. He can sense the real thoughts behind fake emotions. It drives him crazy in the end. When he wakes up, sweaty and distressed, he realizes he should not envy Charles at all.


	4. Erik 1

**Erik (1)**

"You sure you don't want to give it a try?" Charles asks once again in vain. "I'm not a guinea pig. And he's not even a mutant…" "We trust Moira, don't we? Why not take a chance? Try it out?" "You trust Moira, you mean." "Of course, I do. She's been a tremendous help." "And?" "And, nothing. Why?" "Oh, I don't know, I'd like to know what's going on in that mind of yours in that regard…" He chuckles. "Erik, this is not about me and, and.. It's about you." Charles finishes lamely. "It's not open to discussion."

"Still no luck, then?" Raven notices Charles' look. "Why don't you give it a try?" "I already did so this morning. He'd have my head if I begin again." "I guess we'll just have to give it some time. Perhaps he'll change his mind on his own accord." "When pigs fly?" "Hopefully sooner."

Even with all his avoidance tactics Erik still runs into the counselor, once in a while. The whole idea just gives him the shivers. He's had enough experimental treatment for a lifetime. Strange that Charles doesn't acknowledge that. He truly believes he wants to open up his mind to this, this creature. "Erik." The counselor nods friendly, and a little fearfully, as their paths cross. He decides to give him one chance.

"Can I ask you a question?" "Yes, what is it?" The counselor is slightly worried Erik has changed his mind. The violent threats still ring in his ears, but, on the other hand, he does present an interesting case. "Why did you want to come and work here? Wanted to see some freaks? Sell your story to the papers, perhaps?" "No, no," he starts shaking, "not at all. It's not that. It's just that Moira…" "Moira, what's it got to do with her?" "Well, she's never noticed me before, being just an assistant psychological analyst, and no-one else applied for it at the agency you all being what you are…" "freaks?" "I'd, I'd never say that…" "So, Moira, ha? What is it about her? Her beautiful mind?" The counselor is about to answer the question, when Erik continues, "Only rhetorical! I don't want to know." The answer is satisfying though, apparently he is not such a major threat, after all. You have competition, Charles, my friend.


End file.
